The DiNardo Brothers
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: Sequel to my story 'Rota'. Probably a good idea to read that one first. Tony goes undercover as Tony DiNardo but this time he has back up. Will having somebody have his six change the outcome of the mission? Will Tim be able to handle undercover work? R&R
1. Anthony and Timothy DiNardo

**Author's Note- Here's the sequel to Rota! I was so glad to see your responses to the first story and I hope this story lives up to it. I know that the timeline doesn't exactly match up with that of the shows but bear with me. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

Tony and McGee had been back state side for six months now. In that time they both had to go to mandatory psych evaluation, both on their own and together. Once they were both cleared to start field duty again, they began their new jobs as the traveling MCRT. Even though their main office would be in DC, they focused on cases that were out of the Tri-State area, leaving that for Gibbs, Ziva and their new probationary agent.

Gibbs was glad to have his boys around again. Even though they weren't on the same team, he felt better knowing that if they ever got in trouble, he wouldn't be far away. Ziva also was excited to have her friends back. Things just hadn't been the same since they left. The happiest to have them back though had to be Abby. Like Gibbs, she felt better knowing that they were close by again. She was also happy to get to work with them again, even traveling with them sometimes.

Both men settled in DC quite well. Even though they went back to living on their own, their apartments were in the same building. It would have seemed a coincidence to anybody that wasn't trained by Gibbs, but Tim knew better. Telling Tony he had found a place, only to find that he got a place in the exact same building two days later, was definitely not a coincidence (though neither men would ever admit it).

Now that it seemed that everything was getting back to normal, Tony made his way to the director's office to be briefed on their newest assignment. "I'll be in Abby's lab, if you need me." Tim said as he made his way to the elevator and Tony began ascending the stairs towards Jenny's office.

"Ok." The man answered back. "I'll call you when I'm out."

Tony made his way into Jenny's office, passing right by Cynthia. The secretary shook her head at how much the younger man was just like his former boss.

Jenny looked up at Tony as he walked in and smiled. "Hello Tony."

"Director." Tony said curtly as he sat down. "What do you got for me?"

Jenny slid a file over towards him and he picked it up. "Le Grenouille? The arms dealer? Isn't that CIA territory?" Tony asked as he skimmed over the file.

"Yes but I need you to get in, in not a business way but a personal way." Jenny explained.

Tony began to look at the file again, to find what he missed. "You want me to date his daughter?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes. You're cover is Tony DiNardo, a film professor. I want you to get in with the daughter, gain her trust, and then get to her father."

Tony wasn't too sure about this. He'd gone undercover many times before to gain the trust of many people. All of them were criminals though. It would be different trying to deceive a person who had done no wrong. Still he thrived on undercover work. There was no way he was going to turn it down. "Okay, how deep is this cover?"

"Very deep. Nobody must know about this." Jenny told him.

"What about Tim?" Tony asked. He didn't want to lie to his partner about being undercover.

Jenny saw the worry in the younger man's eyes and quickly decided that maybe it was better if McGee was brought in on this. Ever since she had given Tony the Rota job, him and Tim had become a package, you didn't get one without the other. "Well I'm not going to send you undercover without back up." Jenny said, playing it like it had been her intention to include McGee from the beginning.

"Okay, I'll call him and tell him to come up here." Tony could tell Jenny originally didn't want Tim in on this, but didn't say anything. He was just glad that he didn't have to keep anything from Tim.

A few minutes later, Tim was in the director's office and had been filled in on Tony's assignment. "So what part do I play in all of this?" McGee asked.

Jenny was glad that she was able to come up with something so fast. "Since I need eyes on Tony at all times so I want you to go under as his brother." Jenny explained. "I'll get you an ID and all the credentials."

Tim looked at Tony for reassurance. The biggest undercover work he had ever done was a waiter when Tony and Ziva had played married assassins. This would be his first big undercover assignment. Tony saw the unsure look in his friend's eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. Tim looked back at the director and nodded. "Okay, I'm in."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

"Okay, let's go over this again. What's your full name?"

"Timothy Michael DiNardo."

"Where did you go to school?"

"Yale."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a journalist for an online magazine."

"What do you report on?"

"Advances in technology around the world."

"I think you're good." Tony said, after quizzing McGee about his cover.

"I hope so." Tim said, with a little worry still in his voice.

"Don't worry about it, Tim. You'll do fine." Tony told him.

"You think we'll be able to pull off the whole brothers things?" Tim asked, joking really. They've had the whole brother thing down for a while.

"Well Kate always said that we reminded her of her brothers." Tony joked.

"Yeah, I always thought she meant that as a bad thing though." Tim laughed. He'd almost forgotten about that. 

"Yeah well most of everything she said about me was a bad thing." Tony said laughing too. "What we really have to worry about is Gibbs."

Tim paled. "I didn't even think about that. Oh God, I'm never going to fool him." Tim panicked. Things had just started getting better with Gibbs and their relationship was in a good place. Lying to the man was definitely going to be good.

"Don't worry about Gibbs." Tony reassured. "Gibbs is the king of undercover. He knows how important it is that nobody knows that you're undercover. He'll understand."

"You better be right because I really don't want to deal with the wrath of Gibbs." Tim said.

"Like I said; don't worry about it."

**TBC…**


	2. First Date

**Author's Note- Here's chapter number two! Thank you all for the reviews, story alerts, and favorite stories. It means so much to me that you guys enjoy my stories. Hope you like this chapter. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

Tony stared across the table at the woman he was with. She was beautiful. She was also smart and successful but boy was she beautiful. If he hadn't been on an assignment, he would seriously thought about something long term. And to anyone who Tony (and this included himself), they would be shocked.

Jeanne Benoit grew up in a wealthy family and was an only child. Her parents divorced when she was younger and she went to medical school to become a doctor like her mother. Now she was one of the best doctors at her hospital. He knew her back story and now it was her turn to start asking the questions.

This was going to be the tough part for Tony. It wasn't the fact that he was telling her made up details that was going to be hard because he was very good at that. He just wasn't usually the one for telling a girl about his life. He usually deflected their questions or turned them around on them. Now he had to answer the questions because it was the only way he was going to get in.

"So tell me about yourself?" Jeanne asked as she took a bight of the pasta on her plate.

"Well I grew up in New York. Went to boarding schools then went to Ohio State where I ended up getting my masters in Film Studies." Tony told her. It came a lot easier than he expected.

"Are you an only child?" she asked again.

"No I have a younger brother named Tim." He answered her.

"Anthony and Timothy? That's an odd choice in names." She said curiously.

"My father's Italian and my mother was Irish. They compromised." Tony said with a smirk. He had to remember to tell Tim that one earlier.

"Was?" Jeanne pointed out.

Tony shifted uncomfortably. He and Tim had decided on this story but it still made him uncomfortable because it made him think of his own mother. He was sure that Tim felt the same. "My mom died from complications when she had Tim. I was only nine."

"I'm so sorry." She said genuinely. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to lose a parent at such a young age.

"Yeah I took it pretty hard. My dad turned into a different person after she died. He blamed Tim for her death. We had a series of nannies until he sent me to boarding school. I hated leaving him behind but I really had no choice and…and I have no idea why I'm telling you all of this. Sorry." Tony said as he laughed it off nervously. He really got into the story.

Jeanne smiled at him warmly. "It's okay." She said she said reassuringly.

"Not really. I never tell anybody that." He said shaking his head. Just because they had come up with the story, doesn't mean he had to tell her the whole thing in one sitting.

Jeanne studied his face. She had been on dates with men before that spun stories just to get her into bed. Tony, however, seemed to have genuinely gone through some rough times in his life but he also didn't seem like the type who was going to break down and get emotional.

Besides that he was also very handsome and extremely charming. She could definitely get used to him. "No really, it's okay. I like a guy who is actually honest and doesn't try to cover up everything about himself." She said.

Tony felt a twist of guilt when she called him an honest man. She really seemed like a great person and he didn't think it was fair that he had to use her to get to her father. Unfortunately, it was his assignment and it had to be completed. He decided that it was probably a good time to get the focus back on her. "So besides saving lives, what else do you like to do?"

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Tim got up off his computer chair when he heard a knock at his front door. He looked curiously at the clock and was surprised that somebody would come there at eleven o'clock at night. He was even more surprised to see Tony on the other side of the door. "I didn't expect to be seeing you tonight." He said, greeting his friend before walking back into his living room. At this point in their relationship, he didn't even have to invite him in; he knew he'd just follow him in.

"What do you mean?" Tony said trying to play it off.

Tim sighed. "I thought you had a date tonight."

"Yeah well I don't want to rush things." Tony says like it's the most natural thing.

Tim stared at him for a second. "I wish I had that on tape, I think Ziva would find that quite amazing." He said joking.

"This is important and I need to be able to take it slow to make sure this whole thing goes well." Tony explained.

"I get it. Did it go well?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she bought it." Tony said.

"Well that's why you're the best." Tim said.

The two sat without speaking for a while, the only sound was the TV in the background. Tim knew something was bothering Tony but he also knew not to press. When he was ready, Tony would come to him. Tony was glad that Tim seemed to pick up on his mood but didn't ask what was wrong. He really didn't want to talk to him. Instead he warned him: "I had to cover something earlier. You should probably know."

"What?" Tim asked.

"She was curious as to why you didn't appear to have an Italian name but I did," Tony said.

"I hadn't even thought of that. What did you tell her?" he questioned. He needed to make sure that his and Tony's stories were straight if he and Jeanne did eventually meet.

"I told her our mother was Irish." Tony informed him.

"Okay, I'll make note of that. What was her maiden name?" he asked.

"She didn't ask for a maiden name."

"We should still probably make one, just in case." Tim pointed out.

Tony thought about it and knew Tim was probably right. He started to rub his chin in mock thinking. "It should definitely be something that starts with a 'Mc.'" He thought aloud.

Tim groaned. "I should have seen this coming." He said to himself.

Tony paid him no attention though and started to list 'Mc' names. Tim sighed and realized it was going to be a long night.

**TBC…**


	3. Meet My Brother

**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS or any of its characters**

**Author's Note- Sorry It has been a while but I took a little break to write Diner Revelations. I hope you like it!**

Tim watched Tony with amusement. The older man was busying himself in his kitchen as he attempted to make lasagna and a salad at the same time. McGee had never seen his friend this worked up and anxious. He had to admit it was pretty funny. Tony looked over where the younger agent was sitting on the couch, laughing. "You know you could be helping me instead of sitting there and laughing at me." Tony said annoyed.

"You told me you didn't want me anywhere near you or your kitchen." Tim defended, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Well you're a horrible cook." Tony said in his own defense.

"Well I think I could manage a salad." Tim grumbled under his breath.

Tony sighed. "Alright you can help but only the salad. If you touch anything else, I swear to god I'll cut your hand off." He warned him.

"God you're way too paranoid about this." Tim said.

Tonight was the night Tony was introducing Jeanne to his 'little brother'. He was nervous to say the least. Not only was he a tiny bit (okay not so tiny bit) worried about him and Tim being able to keep the story straight, but he also really wanted Tim and Jeanne to get along. Over the last few weeks, he and Jeanne had gotten a whole lot closer. If he was honest with himself, Tony wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Tim knew Tony was worried, and that worried him. If this was just an assignment to Tony, he wouldn't be so nervous about this. McGee was worried that his friend was starting to fall for this girl and while he would be so happy for Tony if he did finally find love, he didn't want to see it happen with the wrong person.

As they were finishing up, there was a soft knock on the front door. Tony smiled at Tim before he walked over to the door to open it. "Hey, you." He said as he opened the door.

Jeanne smiled when her boyfriend opened the door. "Hey" she responded as she leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

Tony took her coat and ushered her further into the apartment, where Tim was standing. "Hi, you must be Jeanne." Tim said, extending his hand.

"And you must Tim. I've heard a lot about you." Jeanne said smiling at him and returning the hand shake.

"None of the things he tells you about me is true. He exaggerates." He joked.

Jeanne laughed. "Yeah I noticed he did that a bit."

Tony pouted slightly. "Great, you know her less than five minutes and you're already turning her against me. That's lovely, Tim." Tony said, joking back.

"Nobody could turn me against you." Jeanne said as she leaned in and softly kissing Tony's mouth.

Tony smiled. "That's very good to know."

Dinner went off without a hitch. Most of the conversation was focused on Jeanne and her work at the hospital. Tim watched intently as the two interacted. For the mean time, he forgot that this was just an assignment and that there was a very big chance of Tony getting hurt and focused on how happy his older brother was. He hadn't seen him like that in a while.

After dinner was over, the three went into the living room. "Movie time!" Tony said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Tim let sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jeanne asked curiously at Tim's reaction.

"Tim doesn't like movies." Tony said from where he was crouching, searching through his movie collection.

"I like movies." Tim argued. "I just don't like watching them with you."

"Why don't you like watching them with Tony?" Jeanne asked.

"Because he's seen all of them ten times over and he always recites the actor's lines. It bugs the crap out of me." Tim explained.

"I think it's cute." Jeanne said, gazing at Tony who was looking back.

Tim shook his head. "Of course you do."

Jeanne smiled and began looking through the shelves in Tony's apartment. In the between some movies and sports books was something she recognized. "I love this book." She said as she grabbed it out of the shelf.

"Which one?" Tony asked without even looking up but trying to think of a book he had over there that would be of interest to her.

"Deep Six by Thom E. Gemcity." Jeanne said as she flipped through the pages.

Both Tony and Tim stopped and looked at each other. Tim was the first to recover. "I didn't know you read that."

"I did. Stole it from you actually. It looked good but I wasn't impressed." Tony said, winking at Tim while Jeanne's back was still turned. In all reality Tony didn't think the book was half bad. It took a while to get over the fact that Tim had not only written it about the team but also hid it from them.

"Come on, Tony." Jeanne said. "The cases are realistic and the characters are very complex in unique. The whole dynamic of the team is very interesting. They are all very different yet they manage to uses differences to their advantage."

Tim smiled, silently taking in the praise. "Okay, sure I'll give you that." Tony conceded, cutting through Tim's thoughts. "Now let's watch some _Air Force1."_

~~~NCIS~~~

"So what you think?" Tony asked Tim as they walked down the street towards their favorite coffee shop.

"I like her." Tim answered.

"Just because she liked your book?" Tony asked smiling at him knowingly.

"No, not just that. She's very nice." Tim said genuinely.

Before Tony could answer, his phone rang. "DiNozzo." He answered. "Aha… Yeah sure…okay see you then."

When Tony hung up, Tim looked at him expectantly. "Gibbs." Tony said. "Invited us over to watch the game tomorrow night." He told him.

Tim blanched a little. "This is going to be the hardest part of this assignment."

"Lying to Gibbs?" Tony asked, but already knowing the answer.

"Pretty much, yeah. It's impossible." He admitted.

"Not impossible but pretty damn hard."

**TBC….**


	4. Lying To Gibbs

**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS, any of its characters, the Manning brothers or the teams in which they play on.**

**Author's Note- This is a first for me. Two chapters updated in the same day. It might not be for the same story, but it has the same affect. Hope you guys like this! Reviews are appreciated!**

Tony, Tim and Gibbs sat in front of the television waiting for the start of the Redskins game. "I'm telling you there is no way they can beat Manning." Tony said.

"It depends on which Manning you're talking about." Gibbs said as he took a drag of his beer.

"Wait, there's more than one?" McGee asked confused.

Both Gibbs and Tony sighed. For the past few months, the two older men had been getting together on weekends none of them were working to teach Tim about sports. He knew baseball but when it came to football, hockey and basketball were completely lost on him. "They're brothers, Peyton and Eli. Peyton is the quarterback for the Colts and Eli is the quarterback for the Giants." Tony explained. "And to answer your question," He said turning back to Gibbs, "Eli. I have faith that he's going to go far."

"Far enough to beat his brother?" Gibbs asked.

"Maybe." He said after thinking about it for a second.

Tim was genuinely uninterested in what they were saying. He never really got football and he never wanted to either. It just made him think about being beat up by the football team in high school. This usually was followed by his father yelling at him and calling him weak and pathetic. Tim shook his head trying to get his mind away from where it was going.

Gibbs noticed McGee's discomfort and tried to pin it down. Tony on the other hand figured it out pretty quickly. Tim always got the same look on his face when he thought about his childhood. Knowing it was a bad to let him go down this road, Tony changed the subject. "Any good cases lately?" he asked Gibbs.

The older man was a little taken back by the sudden change in topic but when he noticed Tim's expression change, he let it go. "Actually, we had a case in Vermont this week." Gibbs said. "Which is weird because usually that's you two's jurisdiction."

They both froze. "Wow, you're not usually one to argue over a case." Tony said trying to play it off.

"What aren't you telling me?" Gibbs said, getting up off the couch and sitting on the coffee table so that he was facing the two of them. When he had asked Jenny why DiNozzo and McGee hadn't gotten the case, she continued to avoid his question until he grew frustrated and gave up.

"Nothing." Both of them answered at the same time.

"Okay so now I know you're lying. Spill it, McGee." Gibbs said knowing the youngest man would be more likely to tell him.

Tim freaked out inside but was able to keep it cool on the outside. "There's nothing." He said calmly.

Gibbs looked him over but Tim didn't do as much as flinch. "I see you've taught him how to lie, DiNozzo" he said, angry that they weren't telling him what was going on.

"We're not lying to you, Gibbs." Tony bit out.

"I swear Tony if you two get into any trouble…" he trailed off.

"We can take care of ourselves." Tim said, starting to get just as angry as Tony that Gibbs didn't seem to trust them.

"Yeah well the last time you said that, I had to go save your asses in Spain." Gibbs retorted.

"Well I promise you if we have any run ins with anymore crazy Israeli's, you and Ziva will be the first ones we call." Tony said as he stood up and grabbed his coat and headed towards the door. "Come in, Tim."

McGee gave Gibbs a saddened look and followed quietly behind his partner. When the door closed Gibbs bit back a string of curse words. He knew the two of them were hiding something from him. Even if they weren't on his team anymore, didn't mean he couldn't worry about them.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

"You're fighting with them again." Abby accused the next morning when Gibbs walked into the lab. She had talked to Tony the night before and even if he didn't come right out and say anything but she could tell.

"Abs..." Gibbs sighed.

"No, we just got them back and I don't want you to push them away again." She told him.

"They're not telling me something and I don't like it." He explained.

"I'm sure whatever it is, they'll be fine. They can take care of themselves." She told him.

"Yeah that's what they said." He said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Then trust them Gibbs, that's all they want from you." She said turning back to her computer.

"Thanks Abs." he said and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Anytime, Bossman." She said smiling.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

"I don't get it." Tim said rubbing his temples.

"Come on, McBrain. I figured if anyone would get it, you would." Tony said.

"Nope." He confirmed.

"Then why are we watching it?" Tony asked.

"I don't know! You're the one that wanted to watch it in the first place." Tim complained.

"So that's a no for _Lost." _Tony said and changed the channel.

They both sat in silence watching the TV mindlessly. Tony had been acting strangely all night but Tim hadn't been able to figure it out. Until now. "Oh my God, the great Tony DiNozzo is missing his girlfriend." He laughed.

Tony was going to protest but knew it was no use. "Fine okay I am. You happy?" he asked.

"Actually, yes, yes I am." Tim said, laughing.

"Child. You're just jealous." He said getting up and walking to the fridge. As he walked into the kitchen he heard a knock on the door. Tony changed direction to the front door. When he opened it he froze. "Ah Tim, you might want to come over here." He said.

Tim sighed and got up off the couch. "What is it?" he asked but then he too froze when he saw who was at his front door. His little sister. Soaked in blood.

"I think I killed someone, Tim…."

**TBC….**


End file.
